Just Friends
by fallenxoangel
Summary: ON HOLD This story is based on the song Just Friends by Gavin Degraw. Months go by in the relationships of Hogwarts couples,there are triumphs, difficulties and challenges. It's going to be a tough year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

A/N

Unfortunately Danny lover 101 or I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I hope you like our story. This is our 3rd time writing together and I hope everyone likes this. Please read and review.

A/N

Prologue:

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and stared out the window. School would be starting tomorrow and he couldn't wait. His stomach squirmed with excitement and he just couldn't fall asleep. Harry thought about last year. Sadness overwhelmed him as he remembered that this would be his last year. Harry wondered who the Headmaster would be, seeing as Dumbledore had died. What a stupid question. he thought, It would obviously be McGonnagal. Harry thought about his friends and wondered what they were going to do after Hogwarts. Harry's heart pounded. Over the summer Harry had begun to discover feelings for one person especially. I wonder if she likes me. he wondered looking up at the stars. Hedwig flew in threw the window and showed off the beautiful mouse that she had caught.

"That's nice Hedwig," Harry said absentmindedly. His thoughts were else ware. Harry thought about her beautiful eyes, soft hair and how she always cheered him up when he was down. He remembered their stupid fights and their battles together. Harry walked toward his bed and lay down. He missed her so much but was excited that he would see her tomorrow. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of when they would meet again tomorrow.

--

"Okay mum." Hermione Jane Granger entered her room and double checked to make sure everything was packed then she threw herself down on her window seat moodily. She was so anxious about tomorrow, happy, sad and excited. She would finally be seeing him again, the guy, the one of her dreams. His bright green eyes flashed before her eyes as she thought of everything they'd conquered together and everything they'd done. He was an incredible person and she had always imagined that he would also be an incredible kisser. Hermione! What would your mother think! He was gorgeous and the incident last year had been quite embarrassing, she had accidentally walked into the boys dorms while he was in his boxers - she had never known what quidditch could do for a guys body. But there was a problem…that other guy that there were feelings for, that would definitely get in the way.

"Hermione, are you done dear?" Mrs. Granger walked into her room.

"Yes, mum." Hermione replied moodily.

"Sorry just asking." Mrs. Granger said, 'What's up with you did you just start your period?"

"No mum, god." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Gosh sweetie, don't disrespect the lord." Mrs. Granger corrected.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized.

"I'll go make sure you get lots of sleep." Mrs. Granger kissed her daughters fore head.

"Bob!" Mrs. Granger called outside Hermione room.

"Yes dear." Mr. Granger appeared.

"I think she's doing drugs." Mrs. Granger whispered but Hermione heard her.

"Mom!" Hermione cried indignantly throwing a pillow at the door.

"See what I mean." Mrs. Ganger said pointedly.

"Don't assume anything dear." Mr. Granger led her away.

Hermione crawled into bed and under the covers and closed her eyes. Tomorrow, it wasn't that long to wait, only 8 hours…well actually 11 until she saw him or was it twelve? Hermione shook her head and cleared her mind…just eleven more hours…

Or was it twelve? 


	2. September

A/N Hope you all liked the first chapter. The chapters are going to go by month.  
Please R/R.  
A/N

The Hogwarts Express was about to leave as Hermione stepped onto it. It was hard to believe that this was the last time that she would take this train to school. Hermione shifted Crookshanks into a more comfortable position as she looked for a compartment. Hermione spotted Ginny heading into a compartment and followed her in. Inside were Ron and Harry too. Hermione sat down beside Harry and plopped Crookshanks on Ron. Crookshanks began to purr and fell asleep. Harry looked like he was asleep too. "How long has he been like this?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"As soon as we got on the train," Ron whispered back, "He said he didn't sleep much last night."

"Oh did he have a bad night?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't say much. All he said was that he had something on his mind all night," Ron shrugged.

The food trolley came by just as Harry woke up. All four of them bought enough treats to last the whole train ride there and back. They began to talk about the year and Ginny wondered what was going to happen in her 6th year. She got pointers from all three of them and Ron began to discuss the best parts to listen to in class. Harry looked to Hermione. "So," he said nervously, "How was your summer?"

"Not bad," she said looking to the floor. His eyes looked to her as she felt her face going warm. She looked out the window. "It looks like we're here"  
She rested her hand onto the seat to push herself up. The seat felt soft and warm. Hermione looked down and saw that her hand was covering Harry's. She felt her face go warm and she knew that it was bright red. Harry looked into her eyes and then quickly looked away. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and left the train. She got into a carriage alone and thought about what had happened. Nobody knew her feelings for Harry, did he really like her? How could something so wrong feel like the right thing to do?

--

"Hey Ron." Harry greeted his friend as they climbed onto the train.

"Hey mate." Ron replied as they searched for a compartment.

"It looks like everything's full." Harry pointed out.

"There's room with Neville." Ron said pulling open the door.

"Right." Harry sat down all the sudden nervous, he would be seeing her soon.

"Tired?" Neville asked as Harry yawned.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep much last night." Harry replied.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Nothing I was just thinking is all." Harry replied closing his eyes and within seconds he was asleep.

"Hermione slow down." Harry called trying to get her stop running.  
She was currently dragging him down the hall towards graduation.  
They were finally graduating today and a very nervous Hermione was scaring him.

"We don't have a long time." Hermione replied continuing her pace.

"But I need to tell you something before we go in." Harry told her coming to a halt causing her to stop as well.

"Ow." Hermione rubbed her shoulder.

"Sorry baby." Harry smiled at her.

"Ooh, baby? What's happening Hun?" Hermione asked, "What's so important?"

"This." Harry leaned forward and kissed her pulling away and leaving a lingering feeling on her lips.

"Mmm." Hermione smiled.

"I love you, you know that?" Harry told her seriously.

"Uhh...umm...thank you?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Your welcome." Harry shook his head.

"Oh god Harry I'm sorry. Try it again, go on say it!" Hermione urged.

"I really, really love you." Harry repeated.

"I love you too." Hermione kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Thank you." Harry mocked.

"hey! At least I was polite." Hermione cried indignantly.

"That's right," Harry put his arm around her beginning to walk,  
"You were very polite, my studious little angel." Harry pinched her cheek causing Hermione to stick her tongue out at him.

--

--

Harry watched as Hermione ran out of the compartment. He thought of the dream he had had before the food trolley had come. Was it a vision? He had had those before. Or was it just what he wanted in life? Harry shook his head as he walked with Ron to find a carriage. He felt bad that Hermione had run off. Maybe she didn't like him. But for that moment when he had looked into her eyes, he was sure that he saw compassion and caring, maybe even longing. Harry was forced out of his thought as Ron began to speak to him. "Where do you think she went?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I don't know, let's find a carriage before they all leave," Harry said pulling open the door of the nearest carriage.

"Harry!" Hermione said surprised as she looked up. She saw Ron climb in after him and he sat down beside her.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked.

"Umm… I just…umm…" Hermione began. She looked over to Harry and then quickly looked to the floor.

"You wanted to get to school didn't you?" Ron joked, "Can't wait to start classes."

"Ya that's it," Hermione agreed. He was so clueless. The carriage bumped as it began its journey to the castle. Hermione gazed out the window and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Hermione was walking down the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room.  
She was wearing a pale blue sleeveless prom dress that floated as she walked.  
As she walked down the stairs, she noticed that someone was standing by the fireplace. As Hermione glided down the stairs, the dark figure turned around.  
"Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting," Harry looked up and his mouth dropped,  
"Hermione you look beautiful."

"Thanks Harry. Are you ready to go?" Hermione walked toward the door.

"One minute. I have to talk to you," Harry pointed to a chair.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"Hermione I've know you for so many years and before now I've never noticed how beautiful you are. I feel stupid for that and I hope that you can forgive me because I love you," Harry said taking her hands.

"Oh Harry I love you too," Hermione kissed Harry passionately.

"Hermione, Hermione…" came a distant voice.

"I'm awake," Hermione answered looking up. She saw Harry looking down at her.  
He was sitting beside her, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her leg.  
As soon as he saw her looking his hands shot to his sides.

"We're here," he mumbled as he stepped out of the carriage. Hermione stepped out slowly as her brain swam with new feelings. Maybe he did like her.  
After all did friends touch other friends in the way he did. Would he have done the same thing when they were eleven? Hermione thought about the dream she had.  
I wish that was the way things were.' she thought as she headed up to the castle. A new year was about to begin.

--

Don't tell me what to think! Harry thought angrily as he heard McGonagall telling them that he knew they were all happy about the war ending, how he knew everyone was sad about the loses...Harry rolled his eyes. She didn't know shit about how he felt, he had lost so much during the war and happiness wasn't exactly his first thought when he thought of the end. Thrilled barely,  
content maybe, relief definitely. It was over and that was all that mattered to him that was it. No more immortal danger for himself and no more endangering his friends. It was brilliant in his opinion, but he couldn't call himself happy about the end when he knew about everything that was lost and the little amount that was gained.

"Harry!" Hermione called, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Harry looking a round trying to find who was calling his name.

"It was me," Hermione giggled.

"Oh." Harry said – since when did Hermione giggle?

"Come on eat – her ridiculous speech is over." Hermione giggled again.

"Oh right, sorry." Harry started choosing his foods, and began to pick at his plate.

"Are you actually going to eat that?" Hermione asked.

"Not hungry." Harry told her.

"What's up?" Hermione questioned.

"Just not hungry." Harry repeated.

"Come on Harry, tell me." Hermione pushed.

"Just stop it Mione. Stop pushing it doesn't concern you." Harry stood up and walked out. Actually it did concern her but Harry wasn't about to tell her that.  
Harry sighed sitting on the stairs and putting his head in his hands.

--

Hermione watched Harry walk angrily out of the Great Hall. 'It's all my fault'  
Hermione thought. 'Why can't I do something right for once when I'm around him'  
Hermione fought back tears as she got up from the table and ran toward the Gryffindor common room. Ron watched as his best friends ran from the hall. 'Something's up.' Ron thought. 'I think she's beginning to like me.' Ron smiled and thought of him and Hermione together.

Hermione raced up the stairs toward the Gryffindor tower and ran right into Malfoy.  
"Watch it Mudblood, now I have to change clothes. I don't want any part of you lingering on me," he smirked.

"Oh shove it Malfoy," Hermione said pushing past him.

"Touchy are we? All alone with out Weasel and Potter to protect you?" he encouraged.

Hermione ran up to him and punched him in the nose. "Watch what you say Malfoy.  
Third times the charm after all," she said as she walked away.

Hermione walked into the common room and saw Harry sitting alone by the fire.  
"Hi," Hermione greeted.

"Hi," Harry said glumly.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry said looking at her, "Hermione why is there blood on your robes?"

"Oh," Hermione laughed looking down, "I punched Malfoy again."

"I just might have to punish you for this," Harry warned.

"Yeah right and what would you do?" Hermione asked.

Harry leaned close and kissed her passionately. As he stopped she reached for his head and pulled him back into another kiss.

Well that is what he imagined. Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked back to the fire. "Don't you have potions homework?" Hermione asked.

"Shit. Can you help me?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked into the deep emerald pools and kissed him as he kissed her back.

Hermione laughed and headed over to a table in the corner. "Grab your books and hurry. I'm pretty sure you have other homework that you want me to help you with."

"You know me too well," Harry walked up to the boys' dormitory to get his books.  
Hermione watched as he left the room. 'Wow that Quidditch does wonders to his ass.  
Stop he's your best friend. But he's so cute. Well yeah but...oh who are you kidding you love him.' Hermione thought. 'And he does have a nice ass.'

--

"So this goes in this potion and makes it work but in this one it makes it void"  
Harry asked.

"Yes in the wolfsbane potion ashphol is essential and in sleeping draught it causes the potion to be defective." Hermione used the correct terms.

"That's what I said." Harry pointed out.

"Sure." Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"What other homework do you have?" Hermione questioned.

"Charms and transfiguration." Harry answered.

"Did you do anything this summer?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No." Harry shook his head.

"I see, well let's do transfiguration first." Hermione suggested.

"Okay trans it is." Harry nodded pulling it out.

"If I remember correctly you have to change a pillow into a chair and a couch into a desk and record how many tries it took you." Hermione told him.

"That's just weird." Harry shook his head.

"What is?" Hermione asked imagining Harry playing with her hair as they talked.

"You know what the homework was, you memorized it." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So?" Hermione asked not seeing the flaw.

Harry laughed and he began to do his homework.

--

"Okay it only took you 20 tries to change the pillow and 15 to change the couch," Hermione looked down at the recording sheet, "Not bad."

"Yeah sure," Harry shrugged.

"Now onto charms," Hermione reached for the book and Harry's hand covered hers.  
They both looked at each other as the portrait hole opened and Ron emerged from it. Their hands immediately separated as Ron approached them.

"Hi guys what's up?" Ron asked looking at them both. "Summer homework I see."

"Yeah...uhh...just moving onto charms," Hermione stuttered, "Do you need help to?"

"No I finished mine over the summer," Ron answered proudly, "I can help Harry if you want."

"No," Hermione answered to quickly. Both Harry and Ron looked at her funny.  
"I'm tired I guess. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Hermione walked off towards the girls' dormitory. Harry was disappointed that Hermione had left and watched as she left the room. "Harry I have to tell you something," Ron said.

"Sure what is it? But first help me or help me and tell me," Harry answered.

"Okay. I think Hermione likes me," Ron admitted.

"WHAT?" Harry said a bit too loud.

"Sorry mate but I think she does and I hear that there is a Halloween dance in the works so I'll ask her to that," Ron explained.

"Oh okay, now help me with my charms," Harry said and they began to work.

An hour later, Harry dragged himself up to his dormitory. He flopped onto his bed and thought about what Ron said. 'Hermione doesn't like him. She can't. I love her.' Harry thought as he began to drift off to sleep. 'I'll ask her to the dance first. I will.'

--

The days flew by and neither Ron nor Harry had gotten the courage to ask her to the dance. It was now the tenth a whole week and a half of school had passed already and there were nine days left until Hermione's birthday.  
Harry and Ron had never really done much for her birthday but this year Harry was planning a surprise party with a little help from Ginny. Ginny was setting up the decorations in the field and Harry was in charge of everything else.  
The decorations weren't being set up until the last minute because if it was raining they would move the party to the room of requirements. It was lunchtime and Hermione was in the library so Harry figured this would be a good time to find all of the Gryffindor in their year plus Ginny, Colin and Dennis and invite them. If it didn't seem like enough people Ginny suggested inviting Luna, Justin,  
Hannah, Padma, and other people they had gotten to know through the years that weren't in Gryffindor.

"Hey Dean, Seamus." Harry stopped them in the halls.

"What's up mate?" Dean asked.

"There's a surprise party on the 19th for Hermione's birthday be there.  
And don't say a word to anyone not even other Gryffindor's if they're invited they'll know." Harry told them.

"Sounds good." Seamus said in his heavy accent and they kept walking.

Harry was making his way to Dumbledore's office for permission to use the field or the room of requirements. There were no conflicting practices from quidditch teams so Harry figured it would be all right.  
Harry was also going to ask for an extra two hours past curfew seeing as it was a party, and thought maybe Dumbledore could give them all hall passes to be out past their bedtime. Harry laughed to himself at the thought of curfew being anyone's bedtime. Most of the 7th years were up way past midnight and curfew was ten o'clock.

--

Hermione woke up on the 19th feeling as happy as ever. Today was her birthday and nobody was going to ruin it. Not even Malfoy. Hermione checked her clock and changed quickly. Harry and Ron would obviously be downstairs in the common room getting ready to say happy birthday to her. The probably got her some more books. Hopefully good ones. Hermione headed down to the common room only to find that it was empty. Hermione's heart fell but she continued on toward the Great Hall. She spotted Harry and Ron sitting with a group of people and she ran over with a huge smile. "Hi everybody! Guess what day it is today?" she asked as she approached.

"The 19th. What's so special?" Harry asked, "Listen I have to go finish some homework. I'll see you later Hermione. Ron can you help me?"

"Sure," Ron answered following Harry out. The crowd left and Hermione was left standing in the middle of the Great Hall. She ran from the Hall and went to her first class, her heart heavy. How could my best friends forget my birthday? Hermione wondered. She tried to concentrate in her classes but her mind wondered and she shot stares filled with hate and sadness at Harry and Ron, who didn't seem to notice. At lunch Hermione ate alone. Nobody from Gryffindor had wished her a happy birthday. Well that's not true. Only people that were not in her year wished her a happy birthday. Ginny didn't even say a word. After classes were finished Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower. When she walked into the common room it was deserted, so Hermione decided to go to her room and do her homework. When she approached the door there was a note pinned onto it. Hermione snatched the letter and ripped the envelope open.

Hermione,

Meet us at the Quidditch pitch at 8 pm.

Harry and Ron

Hermione opened her door and tossed her books on the bed and checked her clock. It read 7:55 pm. She decided to leave homework for the weekend, it being Friday and all. Hermione slammed her door and raced down the stairs. She wondered why she was going since she was mad at them but Hermione decided that going would give her the chance to yell her lungs out at them. Hermione smiled as she walked across the grounds toward the Quidditch pitch. It was a beautiful night and the stars were beginning to emerge. What a perfect day tp do something outside. she thought. Hermione saw lights in the Quidditch pitch. What's going on? she asked herself. Well I'll soon find out.

--

--

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped looking out at all of the people that had showed up for her birthday…and she had thought they had forgotten.

"Happy birthday Mi!" Ginny ran at her friend and hugged her.

"Thank you! I thought you'd forgotten." Hermione squealed.

"Never girl, you're my bestest, you know that." Ginny hugged her again.

"Touché." Hermione giggled and hugged and smiled at people as they said happy birthday and seemed relieved as she finally reached Harry and Ron at the back of the crowd.

"Happy birthday Mione!" Ron hugged her tightly.

"Thanks you guys, did you do all this?" Hermione asked as she hugged Harry.

"Actually," Ginny began before Ron could answer and take credit, "It was all Harry's idea he invited everyone one by one, he came up with the idea, he organized it all, Ron and I only did what he told us." Ginny explained.

"Oh?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't a big deal." Harry looked away shyly.

"Sure it was thank you Harry." Hermione smiled at him.

"Whatever," Harry said, "Hey Seamus." Harry called making an excuse to get away.

--

"Come on Hermione it's time for presents!" Ginny squealed, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her through the crowd.

"Nobody had to get me anything," Hermione said.

"Hermione what is a birthday party without presents," Ginny laughed, "Hey everyone! Time for the birthday girl to open her presents!"

Everyone crowded around Hermione as she sat in a chair that someone had put there. It seemed like Hermione was in a mall seeing all the presents around her. Hermione spent half an hour opening up presents. All around her was candy, chocolate, clothes, books, everything. Ginny, Ron and Harry had waited until last to give her presents. Ginny gave Hermione a huge bag. Inside were clothes and a years supply of make-up. Hermione hugged Ginny as Ron handed her his present. Hermione unwrapped what looked to be a book about Magic Spells. "Uhh, thanks Ron," Hermione said disappointed.

Ron turned bright red and looked down at the floor. Harry handed her his present and walked away, looking embarrassed. Hermione looked at the tiny box in her hands, trying to figure out what it was. Hermione delicately unwrapped the small box and pulled out a small charm bracelet. Hermione looked at the charms, there was a picture of her, Harry and Ron in first year and a picture of them now. The initials "MI" were on it to in gold. There were also charms of books and other things that she enjoyed. The whole charm bracelet was filled. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She held on tightly to the charm bracelet and ran out of the Quidditch pitch and toward the lake, her tears beginning to fall. 

--

Hermione thought about how silly she was being, sitting down here crying while everyone was having a great time at her birthday party. It's just the bracelet meant so much to her especially compared to the book Ron had given her.

"Mi?" Harry called looking down at the lake.

"Hey Harry." Hermione wiped away her tears.

"Did you not like my present?" Harry asked.

"Oh god Harry don't think that! I loved it I think it was the best anyone's ever given me, it means so much to me. I'm just being silly is all." Hermione shook her head.

"You don't have to say that just because I asked." Harry told her, "We've been best friends forever what you think of one gift isn't going to change that."

"Best friends…" Hermione said in a whisper disappointed.

"What?' Harry asked.

"Nothing. And I'm serious Harry, I love it." Hermione smiled standing up.

"Good." Harry laughed.

"Besides compared to Ron's half-ass present anything would be good." Hermione laughed loudly.

Harry joined her but then stopped himself, "You'll hurt his feelings."

"I'd never say it to his face." Hermione giggled.

"Who would bother to look at his face?" Harry asked.

"Touché." Hermione hugged him tightly, "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime. Best friends?" Harry questioned.

"For always and forever." Hermione nodded and they went back to the party her arm through his.

-- 


	3. October

A/N Hope all of you liked the last chapter! Please don't forget to review! It only takes, like, 5 seconds of your time. Thanks anyway. Enjoy. A/N 

**October**

The last weeks of September flew by while the seventh years had homework pilled up. Since this year was the last year for them and they would be taking their N.E.W.T.S. the teachers had given them tons of homework. Every weekend the seventh years were either sitting in the common room or in the library doing homework. They barely had any free time. Hermione was even struggling under the pressure!

On the second week of October, the only thing people could talk about was the Halloween Dance on the 31st. Hermione barely even noticed because, once again, she was taking as many classes as she could and doing extra credit. Hermione did notice, however, that Harry and Ron had begun to act very weird around her. Hermione dismissed their weird behaviour though and focused on her school work.

Harry had been struggling under all the homework, but luckily Hermione had offered to help him, on top of all the other things that she was doing. One night when Harry couldn't sleep, he walked down to the common room and found Hermione fast asleep in a chair with an Ancient Runes book in her arms. Harry had brought down a blanket from his room and covered Hermione with it, noticing that she was wearing the charm bracelet he had gotten her. He had then kissed her lightly on the head and headed back to his room.

Ron was also struggling, though he tried to hide it. He would hide out in the library, not wanting to ask Hermione for help. Ron wanted to prove to Hermione hat he could accomplish things without her help. Ron thought that if he did this, Hermione would find it more attractive. Hermione had her eyes on Harry though, but was too nervous and embarrassed to say anything. Harry felt the same way about Hermione.

--

"Okay class, don't forget three feet on the transfiguration of animals and I will see you Wednesday." Professor McGonnagal dismissed them.

"Professor!" Hermione called.

"Yes dear?" McGonnagal asked.

"Advanced class is tonight at 7 right?" Hermione asked.

"That's correct, but tonight isn't mandatory attendance." McGonnagal reminded.

"I'll be there." Hermione promised hurrying to catch up with Harry and Ron so they could go to potions.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Just advanced trans." Hermione explained.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah it's fine, I was just seeing if there was a class tonight." Hermione told them.

"Sure." Ron looked away trying not to stare at Hermione, she was so pretty.

"Well if it's all okay then?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded glad that Harry cared despite Ron's obvious attempts not to care...oh the complications.

"Hermione!" Ginny called racing up to them.

"What's up Gin?" Hermione asked, "You two go on ahead." Hermione told Ron and Harry.

"Okay." Ron raced off.

"I'll wait over here." Harry stepped off to the side.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Did you decide?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Decide what?" Hermione asked.

"Who you like more." Ginny said impatiently.

"No, now leave me alone." Hermione tried to walk away.

"Sorry Mi." Ginny told her.

"Yeah whatever, let's go Harry." Hermione began to walk down to potions.

--

Hermione walked out of potions, shoving notes into her bag. Hermione walked up toward the Gryffindor tower, thinking hard. Hermione thought about what Ginny had asked her. Hermione did know that answer but she didn't want to admit it to Ginny. Hermione thought about how Ginny would feel when she told her that she liked Harry. Harry had been Ginny's not-so-secret crush since her 1st year when Harry had saved her from the Chamber of Secrets. Also, Hermione didn't even know if Harry liked her. Knowing Ginny, if she told her at breakfast, the whole school would know by lunch. Hermione giggled to herself. "What's so funny?" came a voice from behind.

Hermione was so startled that all the notes she had been holding flew every which way. She quickly fell to the ground, desperate to retrieve her precious notes. Hermione looked up to see Harry helping her. "Sorry I scared you," Harry grinned.

"It's okay," Hermione said, trying to pick up certain notes so Harry wouldn't see what was written. Hermione had written "HP+HGLOVE FOREVER" along some of the them and "I LOVE HARRY" on others. When Hermione was satisfied that she had retrieved all the "important ones" she helped Harry pick up the others.

"Hey Hermione, what's this?" Harry asked, "It says "Hermione Granger loves…"

Hermione reached out and grabbed the note out of his hands before he read any further. "Oh it's nothing," Hermione said, taking out her wand and erasing what it said.

"Okay," Harry said suspiciously.

"Can you help me put my notes in my bag?" Hermione asked giving him puppy eyes, "Please."

"Of course," Harry said. He just couldn't resist her puppy eyes and pouting lips. "Hermione I think you're bag is getting too full."

"Nonsense. My bag is the perfect size," Hermione argued, turning around and using an enlarging spell on it. She turned around and showed Harry, "See."

Harry laughed and continued to stuff things into it. "Hermione," Harry said looking serious, "I have to ask you something…"

"Hey Hermione!" a voice called. Hermione turned around to see Neville running up to her.

"Hi Neville, is there something I can help you with?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, can we talk over here?" Neville answered leading her away from where Harry was.

Harry was still close enough too hear. Neville turned red and began to talk, "Umm…Hermione…I…," Neville sputtered.

"Yes Neville," Hermione encouraged, getting annoyed.

"Will…umm…willyougotothedancewithme?" Neville asked hurriedly.

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled.

Neville took a deep breath. "Will you go to the Halloween dance with me?"

"Oh Neville," Hermione answered, "That's really sweet but I'm kinda waiting for someone else to ask me." Hermione eyed Harry who was looking at the floor. Hermione could not see, but Harry had a huge look of shock on his face.

"Oh okay," Neville said looking to the floor embarrassed.

Hermione hugged him, "That you so much for asking though. It's very sweet."

Neville muttered a thank you and hurried off. Hermione walked back over to Harry. "Sorry bout that," Hermione apologized, "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

Harry got up and handed Hermione her bag. "No it's nothing," Harry said and he walked away.

Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and mentally hit herself. She should have just told Neville that she was busy. Hermione had a suspicion that Harry was going to ask her to the dance and she had blown it. Good going Hermione. she thought. You have officially ruined you're chances with him. Hermione shook her head sadly and continued up to Gryffindor tower, hating herself even more every step of the way.

--

"Curl this way, braid that way...oh my goodness I'm confused." Hermione shook her head.

"You're hair is going to be straight with some curls and crimped pieces scattered around, you're wearing that beautiful costume and he will ask you to dance." Ginny made Hermione sit down and began to do her hair.

"Look whose taking control." Hermione laughed and allowed Ginny to do her hair without any fuss.

Hermione stood up and turned to the mirror, she actually looked good. Wow.

"You look amazing." Ginny squealed.

"Thanks." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Now let's get you ready." Ginny said picking up the elegant, strapless dress that Hermione was supposed to wear for her princess costume.

"What about you?" Hermione asked taking off her robe and slipping into her dress.

"I'm wearing a wizarding costume so I only need to two seconds to get ready, besides it's a surprise and no one gets to see it before the ball." Ginny reminded.

"Here's the yellow rose you needed me to conjure." Hermione handed it to her.

"Thanks." Ginny put it on her bedside table.

"What's it for?" Hermione asked.

"So my date can recognize me and no I'm not telling you who it is, so don't ask." Ginny reprimanded.

"I hope you have a good time." Hermione said.

"We will but stop asking, I won't tell you." Ginny smiled.

"Fine." Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped her foot as Ginny helped her step into her glass slippers.

"Here's your tiara, it's tight so it won't fall off while you're dancing." Ginny placed it right at the back of her head.

"Thanks Gin, I'll meet you at the dance later?" Hermione asked.

"Just look for the yellow rose." Ginny told her pushing her out of the dorm.

"Thank you!" Hermione called she slowly began to step down the stairs to the common room.

"Wow." Lavender said. No one knew who this mystery girl was, her mask covered just enough of her face to disguise who she was but she was gorgeous.

Hermione gave a nervous laugh and smiled. The whole common room was staring at her as they waited for various people, "I'm going to go now." Hermione rushed as fast as she could through the room.

--

Harry changed into his costume, a simple black tuxedo. Harry didn't feel like dressing up since the love of his life was probably going to the Halloween dance with some loser. Harry sighed as he tried to flatten his hair, which was physically (and magically) impossible. Harry walked down the stairs and noticed a girl with brown hair, wearing a beautiful white dress run through the portrait hole. Harry bolted down the stairs and followed the girl. He was attracted to her in a way, even though he didn't know who she was. Harry unfortunately lost her in the crowd as he entered the Great Hall. "Alone Potter," came a drawling voice.

Harry turned to see Draco standing behind him. "You too I see," Harry answered coldly.

"I'm meeting somebody," Draco said and hurried off.

Harry walked into the dance and noticed that Dumbledore had already announced that the dance had begun. Harry saw him dancing with Professor McGonagall, his pointed hat hitting passing dancers. Harry laughed to himself and walked over to the drink bar. Harry noticed Ron alone and walked over to him. "Hey Ron," Harry greeted, "Seen Hermione?"

"No," Ron said glumly, "I went to ask her to the dance today and Ginny pushed me down the huge stairs!"

Harry stifled a laugh and ordered a Butterbeer. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the mysterious girl in the white dress. "Care to dance?" she asked, turning red.

"Sure," Harry said putting down his Butterbeer and taking her in his arms. As the next song began, Harry noticed it was a slow song. Harry brought the girl in closer and then wondered why he did. He loved Hermione, not this mysterious girl. Harry looked into her cinnamon eyes and noticed something. "Hermione?" Harry asked.

The girl immediately stopped dancing and ran from the room. Harry ran after her as she ran toward the Gryffindor common room. Harry watched as Hermione ran to her room. Harry ran to his room, got his Firebolt and flew up the girls dormitory stairs. Harry knocked on Hermione's room. "Go away," came Hermione's voice from the room.

"Hermione why did you run?" Harry asked.

"Because you don't like me, you like the mysterious girl," Hermione explained.

"No way. Hermione I don't know how to say this. Hermione I like you. Will you go out with me?" Harry asked nervously.

The door of Hermione's room flew open and the next thing Harry knew Hermione was kissing him. Harry broke the kiss, took her hand and walked back to the dance. The rest of the night was the best night of Harry's life. Hermione danced with him every single time and they walked back to the common room together. Harry kissed Hermione good night and Harry went to his room, remembering every detail he could of that night.

--

"You what?" Ginny squealed.

"I know, I was so happy." Hermione sighed contentedly as they walked around the lake.

"So he kissed you?" Ginny asked.

"I kissed him." Hermione corrected.

"Oh mi dios." Ginny squealed.

"Those Spanish classes are really paying off, but I don't know what you mean." Hermione laughed.

"Oh my god." Ginny laughed.

"He said he liked me and I just wanted to tell him I liked him." Hermione explained.

"Oh mi dios." Ginny repeated.

"Stop saying that." Hermione pleaded.

"I just never expected you to make the first move." Ginny explained.

"Oh." Hermione looked shocked.

"You're not that kind of girl." Ginny reminded.

"Touché" Hermione laughed.

"Is he still talking to you?' Ginny asked as they reached the doors.

"Yeah, he smiled at me at breakfast...do you know how hot he is when he smiles?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I was obsessed with him for 4 years. Oh look there he is." Ginny pointed.

"Mi!" Harry called rushing over.

"Can we help you?" Ginny asked giggling.

"I need to talk to you." Harry requested of Hermione.

"Okay." Ginny snuck off.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly, Harry looked nervous.

"In here." Harry pulled her into an empty classroom and began to kiss her.

"Mmm, Harry." Hermione pushed him away smiling slightly.

"Sorry. I guess I should start with this. Go out with me? Please." Harry requested.

This time Hermione started to kiss him and within the second he was kissing back all thoughts off lunch gone...

--


	4. November

A/N

I hope that you liked the last chapter. This chapter is basically going to be Harry/Hermione fluff so beware! lol! Something interesting will happen in the chapter so don't just skip it. Oh and please R&R.

A/N

November

Ginny quietly walked out of the Gryffindor common room hoping no one would notice her; she was so tired of being in that room. She couldn't breathe. Wandering aimlessly around the castle after hours probably wasn't a good idea considering she didn't want to get caught but se needed a break. Ginny didn't need another letter home for bad behavior because her mother thought she was too much like the twins already...and she was worried Ginny wasn't going to finish school. Ginny was almost like the twins in every way except she good grades unlike them. Turning a corner she bumped into someone praying it wasn't a teacher she looked up slowly. _Draco Malfoy._ Almost worse.

"Shouldn't be wandering around the castle after hours, Red." Draco warned.

"Shouldn't be telling me what to do ferret." Ginny said trying to get around him.

"Seriously there are some slytherins out there just about begging to get an innocent person like you...so they can take away everything you stand for." Draco smirked.

"And I'm sure you're one of them so bye." Ginny turned around.

"Fine screw you...I hope they find you, Red...because you'll be begging for me to come back once they start on you...you'll be begging for them not to touch your innocence." Draco said.

"You're worried about my innocence? I have news for you Draco, that ship has sailed, it's probably in Fiji by now." It was Ginny's turn to smirk as she left a stunned Draco standing there.

"Hey Red," Draco called.

"What do you want Ferret?" Ginny turned around but was shocked at the look in Draco's eyes it was love and caring...why was that there...someone must have misplaced it...

"Get over here." Draco ordered and they kissed passionately until they couldn't hold their breath anymore.

"See you later...I'll be watching you." Draco turned and left.

--

Hermione sat on her bed and read her book as rain poured down the windows outside. Suddenly Hermione heard a sound by her door and looked just in time to see an envelope being slid under her door. Hermione jumped out of bed and ran to the door, swinging it opened but the deliverer had already left. Hermione looked down at the envelope, picked it up and walked over to her bed to read it. Hermione opened the unmarked envelope and pulled out a small piece of parchment. Hermione examined the writing and at once she knew it was Harry's. The letter read:

Dear Hermione

Meet me in the Room of Requirements at 10pm tomorrow night. Be there at that exact time, I have a surprise for you.

Love,

Harry

PS. Don't show anybody this letter, not even Ginny.

Hermione folded up the letter and opened the drawer of her night stand.

Taking out the bottom of the drawer, she place the letter in her secret hiding place. Hermione had discovered it in her first year and apparently so had the person before her. When Hermione had found the drawer, there had been old candy and cakes that had obviously come from the kitchens. Hermione had just replaced the fake bottom when Ginny came into the room. "Hey Hermione. What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing really," Hermione got up from her bed and grabbed her books. She knew if she stayed with Ginny any longer she would spill her guts. "If anyone wants me I'm in the common room."

Ginny watched as Hermione rushed out the door. She shook her head and lay on her bed, falling asleep immediately.

--

Ginny walked quickly through the halls as she made her way toward the Gryffindor Tower. She had been working late in an empty classroom on some spells and charms and had not noticed the time go by. Ginny knew that it was dangerous, walking around the dark castle after hours. Hermione and Draco had warned her about it but Ginny had never taken them seriously. Ginny thought about Harry and Hermione together at last. Ginny was slightly jealous of Hermione, seeing as she had liked Harry since he had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets. Thinking back Ginny realized she had gotten over Harry in her fifth year. Ginny was single and loving it, but she had a feeling in the back of her heart that told her she really did want a guy in her life. Ginny sighed and quickened her pace. Ginny saw a shadow in front and stopped. Her heart beat quickened as the person approached. "Hey Red," came the familiar old drawl, "Out for a late night walk? It can be very dangerous out here."

Draco stepped closer to her. "You never know what could happen, didn't I warn you?" he whispered menacingly.

Ginny looked into his eyes and for once didn't see hate or loathing. She saw hope and love once again. Ginny dropped her books and quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They seemed to kiss for hours while Draco's hands rubbed her back and Ginny's hands ran through his hair. When they broke apart Ginny stared at the floor mumbling an apology.

"I never knew you liked me so much Red," Draco joked.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "Neither did I."

Draco pushed Ginny against the wall and began to kiss her again. There was a noise at the other end of the hall and they broke apart. Ginny picked up her books and grabbed Draco's hand. "Don't tell anybody, my brother would kill you," Ginny whispered.

"Do you know where the Room of Requirements is?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes," Ginny said her eyes darting toward where the sound had come from.

"Meet me there tomorrow at 10," Draco kissed her good bye and took off into the shadows. Ginny made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. When Ginny reached her room she flopped onto her bed and dreamt about the next night with Draco and how Ron would react if he found out.

--

Ginny slowly walked down the hall, wondering if she should go meet Draco...was he being serious did he like her. Taking her time to reach the room she turned a corner slowly and looked down the hall to where the room of requirements was. Slowly beginning to walk past the wall three times thinking hard about where she would like to spend time with Draco (there was a bed involved).

"Red." Draco grabbed her hand from behind.

"Hey!" Ginny turned around smiling.

"What are you thinking of?" Draco asked noticing her look or concentration.

"What room we should be in once we go inside." Ginny explained, "Because we have to know that when we're walking past the door."

"No you don't, you just let it happen. Then it's more fun. Clear your mind and walk by." Draco instructed.

"But..." Ginny protested...she really wanted a bed in the room!

"Stop thinking about what you're thinking about, clear you mind and walk with me." Draco started to walk leading her by the hand, "Empty your brain, Red."

"I am." Ginny protested.

"There, look at the door." Draco smiled proudly beginning to lead her inside.

"No wait..." Ginny started, "I don't want to ru..." Ginny started.

Draco kissed her softly, "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"You know me so well." Ginny started, "I don't think I know anything about you."

"You know my name, you know my age and you know I like you and you like me, that's enough. Now can we go in before we're caught?" Draco smiled at her.

"Sorry." Ginny smiled sheepishly.

Draco kissed her again, "If you don't shut up and enter the room you're going to be in big trouble."

"Fine." Ginny giggle rushing in.

"Who are you?" Draco asked seeing a couple on a couch in the middle of the room.

The girl broke away from kissing, "Ginny?" Hermione's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Potter?" Draco asked spotting the guy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry and Ginny shouted at the same time.

--

Hermione stared at Ginny and Draco as they walked into the room. "What's going on?" she asked confused.

"I should be asking you the same question," Ginny answered smiling.

The girls laughed as the guys looked uncomfortable. Another couch appeared and Ginny and Draco sat down. "Explain!" the two girls said at the same time before laughing again. The guys chuckled softly.

Hermione looked to Harry and nodded. "I guess we'll go first."

"So when did you guys start going out and does Ron know and how long have you been going out and..." Ginny started. Draco put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Ginny went red and apologized.

"I guess we started going out on Halloween when at the dance," Hermione began to explain.

"At first I didn't know who I was dancing with, (Ginny grinned remembering the costume) but the next thing I knew I was looking into Hermione's eyes and she ran from the room. I followed her and we talked through a door when I finally had the courage to ask her out," Harry cut in.

"That's so sweet," Ginny said sighing.

"Okay how did you two get together?" Hermione asked Ginny and Draco.

Draco started. "We sorta met up in the hall and then went our separate ways. The next night we bumped into each other again, but this time Red, I mean Ginny, kissed me. Now we're together," Draco squeezed Ginny's hand and smiled, "Does Ron know about you two?"

"No not yet, you?" Harry asked, taking Hermione's hand.

"Of course not," Ginny said, "If he did, he would be biting everybody's head off."

Everybody laughed and then there was an awkward silence. "We had better get going," Hermione said, "We don't want to get caught."

Harry reached over Hermione and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Draco stared at it for a second before returning to normal. "Sorry never seen one before," he apologized.

"I thought you would have Mal...I mean Draco," Harry said, "By the way don't tell Ron." Harry slipped the invisibility cloak over him and Hermione and they walked toward the door.

"Don't worry we won't if you won't," Ginny called. Draco grabbed her hand and they too walked out the door.

"Well that was an interesting evening," Draco joked smiling, "Are you sure they won't tell?"

"Oh I'm sure," Ginny said reassuringly. Draco dropped Ginny off at the Gryffindor Tower and kissed her good-night. Ginny ran upstairs to her room and saw Hermione sitting on her bed. The both laughed softly, trying not to wake the other girls. Hermione and Ginny both drifted off to sleep, wondering what would happen the next day.

--

Hermione smiled at Harry from across the room, and he smiled back. She turned back to listen with half an ear to what Lavender was saying as she thought about the letter he had slipped under her door this morning. It was attached to white rose and it read:

My Dear Hermione,

I'm sure you don't know what tonight is...because technically it's a little late, but we'll have to make do. I'm wondering if you could possibly meet me in the Room of Requirements at 8:00 tonight. I've already spoken to Ginny and she and Draco are meeting somewhere else tonight so we'll definitely have to place to ourselves. I can't wait to see you...oh and this white rose symbolizes friendship.

Love from Harry.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Hermione snapped out of her reverie, looking up to the door she saw a Ravenclaw in the doorway.

"Yes?" McGonagall asked.

"I have a delivery for Ms. Hermione Granger." The girl explained.

"Well deliver it and leave." McGonagall ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The girl rushed over to Hermione's desk and handed a single yellow rose to her.

"Thank you." Hermione called as the girl left.

"What is it?" Lavender asked.

"It's a note." Hermione looked over at Harry and he skillfully avoided eye contact.

"What does it say?" Lavender asked pointed to the envelope attached to the rose.

Opening it with a trembling hand Hermione read it slowly:

My dear friend Hermione,

This second rose symbolizes how special you are to me...you light up my life and I can never wait to see you. I'm looking forward to tonight; it's going to be great,

Love from Harry.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Lavender sighed.

"I know." Hermione looked over at him once more and laughed as he turned beet red and looked away...he had obviously been staring.

--

Hermione laughed as Ginny droned on and on about how nice Draco was being and how sweet he was and how he called her Red. As they turned a corner Hermione saw the same Ravenclaw girl from class approaching with another rose...this time pink.

"Here you go." The girl handed her the rose and left.

"Thanks." Hermione called after her.

"What's this about?" Ginny asked.

"Well if you had shut up for a minute I would've told you." Hermione smiled.

"Sorry." Ginny smiled sheepishly.

"Harry slid a white rose with a note under my door today, and it said that the rose symbolized friendship. So in transfiguration today I got another rose...this time yellow...and instead of saying my dear Hermione it said my dear friend Hermione. And the yellow one symbolized special...how special I was to him. And now if you'd let me...I'd find out what this one said.

"Go ahead...aww." Ginny sighed.

My dear special friend Hermione,

This rose symbolizes the word very. How very pretty you are, how very nice you are, how very kind you are, how very sweet you are, how very smart you are, how very thoughtful you are, and how very happy you make me. I can't wait for tonight,

Love from Harry.

"Oh my god!" Ginny squealed.

"I know...he's so sweet and he's all mine." Hermione laughed as they rounded the corner to the great hall.

"It's 7:30...you should go get ready." Ginny suggested, "I have to have dinner but I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Bye." Hermione started up the stairs...what to wear?

Hermione looked in the mirror...she was almost going to be late but girls were always fashionably late, right? She was wearing a deep brown peasant skirt that went about three inches past her knee, a cream cut-off shirt that showed her shoulders, and had a tie in the back, her shoes were brown platform heels, with a little cream colored bow on the left side. Her hair was curled and fell around her shoulders with a little piece pinned up with a clip that had a bow to match her shoes. It was an outfit she had picked out with Ginny over the summer but as her only piece of jewelry Hermione had added the charm bracelet Harry had given her. Running as fast as she could in her shoes Hermione tried her hardest to get there on time reaching the room of requirements at 8:03, knocking on the door she sighed.

"This red rose symbolizes love, the love I hold for you and the love I hope you hold for me. I love you my dear very special friend Hermione." Harry said as she stepped into the room slowly.

"Oh Harry..." Hermione said tears in her eyes.

--

Hermione reached out and took Harry's hand. He dragged her toward him and kissed her passionately. Hermione pulled away and asked, "So what is this all about?"

"I know it's late but this is the anniversary of the first day we became friends," Harry turned her towards a table that was set up in the middle of the room. The table was covered in roses petals, set for two for a candlelit dinner. The floor leading up to the table was also covered in rose petals. Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and she sat, tears of happiness running down her face. Harry and Hermione spent the whole dinner talking about how much they loved each other and also the look on Ron's face if he saw them like this. After dinner Harry made the table disappear and the lights went out. At once a disco light came on and bathed both of them in a silver light. A soft song came out of nowhere. "Do you want to dance?" Harry asked extending his hand to her.

Hermione could only nod as she took his hand. The dance seemed to last forever as the soft light fell on them both. Suddenly more rose petals began to fall from the ceiling. Hermione looked up as the rose petals fell onto her face. Harry brushed her hair and rose petals off her face and kissed her. Their foreheads touched and for a few minutes they just stared at each other smiling. Hermione brushed Harry's hair away from his scar and kissed it. Harry smiled down at her. The music stopped and a couch appeared. A huge picture window showed up along the wall the couch was facing. Harry dragged her to the couch and Hermione cuddled up to him as he kissed the top of her head. A large sun began to set on the other side of the window. "Harry the sun set hours ago," Hermione pointed out.

"Magic Hermione," Harry laughed.

Hermione snuggled closer to Harry as the sun sunk lower. Hot chocolate appeared out of nowhere and Harry and Hermione sipped it, cuddled close as the sun continued its decent. After the sun had set Harry noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep. Harry picked her up delicately and draped the invisibility cloak around them both. The reached the Gryffindor common room just as Ginny was getting back. "Ginny!" Harry whispered loudly.

"Who said that?" Ginny asked.

"It's me," Harry shrugged off the invisibility cloak and Ginny smiled. She picked up the invisibility cloak, said the password and grabbed Harry's Firebolt from his room. Harry got on, still holding Hermione, and rode up to Hermione's room. He placed her on her bed, tucking her in delicately and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I love you Hermione," Harry said softly.

"I love you too Harry," Hermione whispered sleepily, just loud enough for Harry to hear as he exited the room.

--


	5. December

A/N This chapter involves something big...like it's huge. Dirty. Umm. There will be a couple good jokes but unfortunately no broomstick servicing kits...yet...lol dancing angel...read on folks.  
A/N 

**December**

"God Ginny, clean up your shit." Hermione yelled stomping around the head girls room.

"Someone's PMS." Ginny laughed picking up her clothes from the floor.

"I am not PMS, I'm just angry because you sleep over in my room to get away from messy pigs and become a messy slob yourself." Hermione pointed out.

"Hey." Ginny cried indignantly, "At least I don't look like a messy pig."

"My appearance happens to be perfectly fine. Thank you very much." Hermione walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Mmm Hmm." Ginny rolled her ryes finishing packing and calling to Hermione, "I'll send Harry over to get you once I get back to the tower...love ya."

"By Gin...see you later, love ya." Hermione called putting on her eyeliner.

Hearing the door close Ginny exited the bathroom and made sure Ginny had took everything before putting on her outfit. It was civvies day (civilian day – the students didn't have to wear their uniform) and Hermione had a really cute outfit. She had deep brown tights with a short jean skirt and a brown top. The top was low-cut and had nice detailing on the side. It was matched with black boots and her hair was messily combed to the right side of her head. Exiting her room quickly Hermione stood at the portrait waiting for Harry.

"Hey." Harry came up to her.

"Hey." Hermione looked down before glancing up at him, the last time they had seen each other he had been so sweet.

"I love you." Harry said making sure she knew he had been serious about what he had said.

"I love you too." Hermione looked up and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Just as they pulled apart Ron rounded the corner... "Hey guys." Ron called.

"Hey." Hermione nervously played with a strand of hair.

"You look great today Mione." Ron commented eyeing her.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione gave Harry a look as she saw his eyes flash.

"Doesn't she?" Harry asked.

"I just said yes." Ron pointed out.

"That you did." Harry conceded.

"So..." Hermione said.

"You played a joke on me last week Harry Potter now it's your turn to pay." Was shouted down the hall and all of the sudden Harry's pants dropped.

"Oh shit." Harry struggled to get his pants up but there was an obvious spell on them.

Ron began to laugh and Hermione turned beet red while sneaking a peek and trying to cast a counter-curse at the same time.

"Thanks." Harry blushed looking at Hermione.

"That was bloody hilarious." Ron choked out.

"Of course you'd think that Ron, we all know you like to look at men with their pants down. But be a good boy and pull your own up before someone else notices." Harry cast a spell quickly and began to walk away.

Laughing quietly Hermione ran to catch up and left Ron standing beet red in the middle of the corridor...pants half-way down his ass.

--

Hermione flopped down on the couch beside Harry. The flames of the fire in front of them danced across his face as he studied some notes. Hermione looked at Harry as his green eyes scanned the pages. She smiled to herself before pulling out her notes also. "Boo," she whispered into his ear.

Harry jumped up, his notes flying everywhere. "Hermione!" Harry laughed, "You scared the shit out of me! When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago," she answered, "You really didn't notice me sit beside you?"

"No, I guess I was concentrating so hard," Harry laughed again.

"That's a first," Hermione joked.

"Oh, you're going to get it," Harry threatened.

"What cha gonna do?" Hermione said, egging him on.

"This," Harry ran towards her and kissed her hard on the lips. Just as they broke apart Ron came into the common room. He looked annoyed and angry. "Hey Ron, what's up?" Hermione asked wiping her mouth.

"I'm not doing so well in Divination," Ron grumbled.

"Then why don't you drop it? I did," Harry remarked.

"I don't know. I was putting it off. But now I think I will," Ron slumped into a chair and began to take out his homework. "By the way, why are there papers all over the floor?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed, remembering what had happened, "I scared Harry and the papers that he was holding went flying.

Ron smiled as he took out his notes. Hermione and Harry quickly picked up his notes and sat back down on the couch facing the fire. "Can you believe that our N.E.W.T.s are this year?" she asked.

"Oh don't start," Harry and Ron said at the same time. As soon as the teachers had begun to talk about the N.E.W.T.s, Hermione had gotten worried and insisted that the trio spent at least and hour a night studying notes in preparation for the tests. Harry and Ron had only agreed to it so that she would stop nagging them. After exactly an hour of studying, Ron said good night and went upstairs to bed. Hermione decided to call it a day too, taking her notes upstairs to study more alone. Harry kissed her good night before he too went up to bed. Hermione walked up to a painting of Godric Gryffindor and said the password, Starry Night. The painting opened and Hermione walked into her room. Hermione was Head Girl and although she had her own room, she sometimes liked to sleep in the girls dormitory. Hermione felt that she wanted to be alone tonight, as her roommates complained when she left her light on, studying till the wee hours of the morning. Hermione flopped onto her bed and thought about how close Ron was too catching her and Harry together. We'll have to tell him soon. Hermione thought. Maybe tomorrow.

Hermione drifted off to sleep as the lights in her room magically dimmed. Tomorrow was another day, with new problems to face.

--

"Hey Gin." Hermione said sitting next to her friend in the common room. It was 10.00pm and Hermione and Harry were supposed to meet once everyone went off to bed. Hermione was so excited…she could hardly wait for later.

"What are you so excited about?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Hermione snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh you must be meeting Harry later." Ginny said understanding.

"So? Are you meeting Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I may be, what's it to you?" Ginny asked defensively.

"Settle girl." Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I haven't seen him since like two nights ago…I'm so excited."

"When are you meeting him?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Not until 11, in the room of requirements…when are you meeting Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Once everyone goes to bed." Hermione said.

"Well watch out…" Ginny started.

"Ginny I need to talk to you." Colin came up behind Hermione.

"Colin hold on." Ginny said.

"No it's important." Colin walked to her and tugged on her arm.

"Hermione I've got to go but be careful….Ron's." Ginny started as she left through the portrait hole but Hermione missed what the end of her sentence was.

"Hey Mione." Harry sat down next to her.

"I thought we agreed not to meet until after everyone was gone." Hermione whispered.

"I figured it would be less obvious if we were together cause like people always see us like that." Harry shrugged.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Besides…I couldn't wait to spend time with you." Harry whispered.

"Aww." Hermione smiled, that was the answer se had wanted to hear.

"I'm glad because I was itching to spend time with you too." Hermione said quietly before going back to her book.

Taking out his own book Harry concealed his smiled and began to read waiting for everyone to go to bed so he could finally be with his girl.

"Harry." Hermione said an hour later shaking his arm.

"Hmm…" Harry opened his eyes slowly.

"Go up to bed…everyone else has." Hermione smiled at him sad that he was tired and couldn't be with her.

"No I'm fine…it's our time together." Harry sat up causing his book to fall from his lap.

"If you're tired you can go." Hermione told him.

"I'm fine." Harry reconfirmed.

"Good." Hermione smiled relieved.

"Let me put my stuff away." Harry put his book back in his bag and zipped it up.

"I already put mine away…while you were sleeping." Hermione said suggestively.

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Harry asked looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes you can." Hermione told him.

"How?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Sit back and close your eyes," Hermione ordered and he did, "Good now I can do this." Hermione sat on his lap and kissed him hard.

"Hmm." Harry said surprised.

The portrait squeaked put both being too caught up to hear it were entirely shocked when they heard the outraged screams of a fellow Gryffindor, "Harry! Hermione!" Ron cried angrily.

--

"Ron wait! Ron stop!" Hermione ran after him as he ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory, "Ron!"

"Hermione, it's no use," Harry took her hand.

"No we have to tell him," Hermione began to walk up the stairs towards Ron's room. Harry followed her as they stepped into his room. "Ron?"

Ron's curtains on his bed were drawn, but Hermione could see his foot sticking out. Hermione sat on Harry's bed which was beside Ron's. "Ron you don't have to talk, but will you at least listen?" Hermione asked.

There was silence but Hermione began. "Ron we were planning on telling you today."

"We were?" Harry whispered. Hermione shot him a look. "Yeah, we were Ron."

"Ron to tell you the truth we have been dating since Halloween. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we didn't know how to tell you," Hermione looked to the floor, "Ron please say something."

The curtains were pulled back and Ron looked at them angrily. " I thought you liked me."

"Ron I do like you," Hermione went to take his hand but he pulled away, "But Ron, I don't like like you."

Ron too looked to the floor, hurt on his face. "Hey mate, I'm really sorry," Harry said.

"You knew!" Ron looked at him, his face so red it looked like he was going too explode, "You knew and you went for her behind my back!"

"Ron! You would have done the same thing!" Harry was standing up now staring down at Ron.

Ron too got up at looked Harry in the eye, hands balled at his waist. Harry's hands began to form into fists also. Hermione ran and stood between them. "Come on guys, there's no need to fight. Harry you were wrong to go behind Ron's back," Harry looked like he was about to argue but Hermione cut him off, "Ron you have to understand that Harry made the first move."

Ron stilled stared daggers at Harry and Harry back at Ron but there hands were no longer in fists. Ron sat back down and mumbled good night, looking longingly at Hermione. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and Harry followed her out of the room. Harry walked Hermione to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and kissed her good night. Hermione stepped into her room, hoping that Harry and Ron wouldn't kill each other in their sleep.

--

Harry turned the corner walking towards the Gryffindor common room, he bumped into Ginny, "Hey is Hermione in the common room?"

"Umm…Harry I hate to be the one to tell you this but she's with Ron. Ya, they went up to your room something about borrowing your broomstick servicing kit." Ginny put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They went where to borrow what and do what with a broom?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"Maybe you should talk to them." Ginny suggested continuing on her way.

Harry began to run saying the password quickly and making his way up he dorms amidst the stares of his fellow Gryffindor's.

"RON!" Harry yelled bursting into the room.

Harry woke up sitting up in bed and looked towards Ron's bed, Ron appeared to be sleeping but his curtains were closed. Going quietly to his trunk Harry made sure the broomstick servicing kit Hermione had given him was still in there. Going back to bed he rolled over and screamed, "RON!"

"How could you?" Ron asked calmly.

"I couldn't help how I felt." Harry told him.

"But you didn't have to sneak around." Ron pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you." Harry stood up.

"Are you going to meet Hermione?" Ron asked coldly.

"No, I can't sleep so I though I'd go write to Remus and Tonks or something." Harry told him angrily.

"Don't you need parchment then?" Ron questioned.

"I was getting it." Harry grabbed his stuff and also his kit.

"Why do you need that?" Ron interrogated.

"Umm…no reason." Harry didn't want to take any chance by leaving it where to was easily accessible.

"Fine, night." Ron rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Yep." Harry rolled his eyes making his way down the stairs.

--

Once Harry was sure that Ron was asleep again, he went back up to his room and hid his broom servicing kit under his mattress. Harry tossed and turned all night and kept waking up from dreams of Hermione telling him it was over and leaving him for Ron. Finally at 6am Harry gave up sleeping, changed into his robes and went down to breakfast. Walking down to the Great Hall Harry noticed that a new paper had been put on the bulletin board. It read:

_To all Hogwarts students year 3 and up:_

_The first Hogsmeade visit will be on the 23rd of December. Students will leave the school at 9am the earliest and be back at the school by 9pm the latest. Merry Christmas._

_Professor McGonnagal._

Harry continued his walk toward the Great Hall suddenly realising that Christmas was approaching quickly. It was already the 19th and Harry had not even thought about presents. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table trying to think of what to get Hermione when Ron sat across from him. "Morning," Harry mumbled.

"Harry have you seen your broom servicing kit?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry snapped his head up to look at Ron.

"I said have you seen the notice? For Hogsmeade?" Ron asked again, looking strangely at him.

"Oh yeah," Harry returned to his toast, "I completely forgot that Christmas was so soon."

"Listen Harry," Ron said, "I'm sorry about last night. Hermione was right."

"I'm sorry too Ron. I really should have told you," Harry agreed, "So…what are you getting me for Christmas?"

"Nothing! Why would I get you anything?" Ron joked.

"I'm glad to see that you two are beginning to get along again," Hermione came up behind Harry and sat beside him. Harry kissed her and Hermione's cheeks went very red. Ron looked very interested in his toast as Hermione began to read the paper.

"So have you seen your broom servicing kit?" Hermione asked turning to Harry.

"What?" Harry snapped his head toward Hermione. Ron stifled a laugh.

"I said, have you seen the notice for Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked again rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Ron and I were talking about it," Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired," Harry answered.

"Were you having dreams again?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Not about You-Know-Who!" Ron looked at Harry, a terrified look on his face.

"No, just a bad night," Harry said brushing them off. He looked at his watch, "We better get going, we have double potions and you know how happy Snape would be if he could take 100 points from Gryffindor."

The trio rushed out of the room, leaving the night worries behind.

--

"Thirty seconds more and you would have been late." Neville warned them.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we arrived when we did." Hermione said boldly.

"Yes it is, but maybe you should take a seat before I do find a reason to take points." Snape ordered.

Hermione glared at him biting her tongue and sat down in her seat next to Harry, he took her hand underneath the table and squeezed it comfortingly. Hermione smiled at him gratefully but pulled away gently before either Snape or Ron caught them. Harry looked at her weirdly and she whispered, "Snape." Carefully not bringing up her worries about Ron so she didn't make Harry mad.

"The instructions are on the board." Snape sat at his desk and waiting expectantly for everyone to start. When no one else moved Hermione stood and went to the ingredient cabinet getting the stuff she didn't have with her own stuff.

"Hmm, what great role model." Snape said icily.

"Leave her alone Snape." Harry stood up.

"It's Professor Snape to you Mr. Potter. And I was not harassing her in any way so you have no need to get over-protective of your muggle-born." Snape explained.

"Why do Slytherins have the need to point out she's muggle-born using any term…offensive or other. I mean she is just the same as anyone else in this room her heritage doesn't matter…Professor." Harry said coldly.

"I'd appreciate you not telling me what to do seeing as I am the teacher and you are the student." Snape stood.

"Well I think we'd all appreciate you not mocking and abusing students in your class because as you said you're a teacher and that's not in the job description." Harry pointed out.

The class snickered, "50 points from Gryffindor." Snape started walking towards Harry.

"That's not fair." Harry protested.

"Don't Harry." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes defend him Mudblood." Snape muttered.

"Don't talk about her like that." Harry yelled whipping out his…wand and holding it up to Snape's face.

"Lower your wand Potter." Snape ordered.

"Don't call her a Mudblood Snape." Harry said and walked away.

Later that night Harry was called down to the headmasters office to speak with Dumbledore and Snape.

"Now I hear you were disrespectful to Professor Snape in class." Dumbledore said as Harry sat.

"I showed him the same respect he showed me." Harry replied coldly.

"Now Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said a smile playing at his lips.

"He called Hermione a Mudblood and he emotionally abuses everyone in that class sir." Harry said…he had gotten that line from Hermione.

"And you did?" Dumbledore asked.

"I threatened him with my wand." Harry said hanging his head.

"Two weeks detention and you may leave now. Professor I'd like to speak to you." Dumbledore dismissed him.

"Thank you sir." Harry left but stayed at the door to listen.

"Professor Dumbledore…" Snape started.

"You are working for the light side I'd like you to consider that Mr. Snape when you are calling students mudbloods. The way you treat students can no longer be accepted in this school, so if you continue this way you will be dismissed…" Dumbledore started.

"You're firing me?" Snape said incredulously.

"Not yet but if it doesn't change in two weeks you're gone. And I'm not firing you I'll give you two weeks more to hand in your resignation." Dumbledore stood and opened the door just in time to hear the door at the bottom snap shut.

"Goodbye." Snape left quickly.

--

"So Snape's on probation?" Hermione asked.

"For two weeks," Harry corrected.

"Can this get any better?" Ron asked smiling, "No homework from potions AND Snape's on probation!"

The trio laughed and settled down in the common room to start on their other homework. Hermione got lost in the world of Ancient Runes as Harry and Ron finished their Transfiguration homework. Hermione had just started Arithmacy when Harry and Ron left to go to the Quidditch pitch for practise. "Can you pull your nose out of your books for one second?" Harry teased.

"But they're the most important thing right now!" Hermione exclaimed smiling.

Harry gave her a funny hurt expression, "How could you?" he said dramatically.

Hermione got up and kissed him, "You better get going or you two will be late."

The boys hurried out the door as Hermione settled down to finish her homework. When the boys came in, Hermione had just finished her homework and was heading off to bed. Harry pulled her aside.

"Eww, I'm not going to kiss you now," Hermione said holding her nose, "You smell."

Harry kissed her. "Thank you," Harry smiled and walked back up to his room. He called down from the stairs, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"Of course," Hermione called back, "As long as you take a shower!"

She laughed to herself and headed to her room. Dumping her books on her bed, she sat down at her desk and wrote out things to get at Hogsmeade. She was still trying to decide what to get Harry for Christmas. Maybe she would buy him a refill of the broomstick polish. No not enough, Hermione finally decided to give up and went over to her bookcase. She pulled out her favourite book, Hogwarts: A History, changed into her pyjamas and slid into bed. Hermione didn't notice how late it was until the grandfather clock in her room chimed midnight. Placing the book on her night table, Hermione drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

--

"It's Hogsmeade day, get up, get up, get up!" Ginny cried pulling back Hermione's covers.

"Why are you waking me up, I'm going with Harry, he'll probably sleep until noon." Hermione rolled over, "And how did you get in here? And why are you so loud? And won't you please go away?"

"Harry's waiting for you, so get your lazy ass out of bed. I got the password from a couple of nights ago I heard you say it and I'm loud and obnoxious because I grew up with 6 boys. And no I won't leave until you're ready for your second official date." Ginny said.

"Oh my god!" Hermione jumped up and ran into the bathroom deciding to forego a shower she cast a cleaning spell and a teeth brushing spell. Throwing on a pair of black tights with a jean skirt and raspberry fold over shirt she ran back into the main room.

"Gin, what's the spell to curl hair?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Here." Ginny cast the spell and Hermione hair curled slightly, "Just a bit more." She cast it again.

"Pin it up for me?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ginny took a small piece and put it in front of her face and then put the rest of her hair into a low clip, brushing the pieces in front of her face back slightly Ginny completed the look.

"Here put on your coat." Ginny handed Hermione her white long coat and her raspberry mittens, hat and scarf.

"Thank you so much, do I look okay?" Hermione asked.

"You look great now go." Ginny pushed Hermione out of her room following close behind.

"Hey, you look great." Harry whispered to Hermione taking her hand and kissing her.

"Good." Ginny sighed. Now she had to get ready while everyone was out she was going to meet Draco by the lake…still hidden but at least outside. And later she was going with Luna into Hogsmeade for shopping.

--

Hermione and Harry walked down the main street of Hogsmeade hand-in-hand. They watched as third years gazed in awe at all the shops and beauty as the snow fell. The couple headed into the Three Broomsticks to warm up. As they sipped their Butterbeers, the two talked about Christmas and what to get Ron for Christmas. "Where is Ron anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know. He said something about stay at the school to study," Harry answered her.

A smile lit Hermione's face. "I'm glad he's starting to get he importance of studying."

Harry laughed as he paid for the Butterbeers and they walked back out into the snow. Harry suggested they head to Zonka's and Honeydukes. They decided to go together on a present for Rona and spent the rest of the deciding what to buy for Ron's gift basket. Once Ron's basket, and their stomachs and Harry's pockets, were filled, Hermione suggested they head back to Hogwarts. As soon as they got in Hermione fled to her room, desperate to hide Ron's gift. Harry continued alone up to his room where he saw Ron sitting on his bed reading a Quidditch book. "Sp how did studying go?" Harry asked startling Ron.

"What? Oh… studying…yeah…it went great," Ron smiled.

"Did you even study at all?" Harry commented.

"No, I couldn't. Instead I went down to the Quidditch pitch and flew around for a bit," Ron answered, "So did you get anything for Hermione?"

"Yeah let me show you," Harry took out a book from his bag. It was a leather book that looked pretty old. Opening it up, the pages revealed pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione together, some baby pictures, pictures of Hermione's family and on the last page a picture of her at the Yule Ball in fourth year.

"How did you get all of these pictures?" Ron asked.

"Well I owled Hermione's parents and asked around the school. Today when she was occupied in Honeydukes I slipped out and went to an old picture shop. They put it all together in 10 minutes, she didn't even know I was gone," Harry explained.

"Well you better find a good place to hide it cause I think she's coming," Ron said looking toward the door.

Harry lifted his mattress, careful to make sure Ron didn't see his broom servicing kit. He had just lowered the mattress when Hermione came through then door. She was mumbling under her breath, her hair all over the place. Hermione flopped onto Harry's bed. "What's the matter love?" Harry asked sitting beside her.

"Some second years thought it would be funny that while everyone was out at Hogsmeade they would throw Dungbombs all over the common room," Hermione looked at Ron, "Didn't you hear anything about 10 minutes ago?"

"No," Ron's face was turning a bright red, "Harry was just showing me…"

Harry shot Ron a look and Ron immediately closed his mouth. "Oh never mind," Hermione got up from the bed, "I guess I'll just have to do this myself. If anybody asks I'm talking to Dumbledore."

Hermione stormed out of the room. "That was a close one mate," Ron sighed.

"Thanks to you," Harry laughed, "You should learn ton keep your mouth shut."

"Thanks a lot mate. But don't worry I won't tell her a thing," Ron laughed.

"You better not," Harry warned, "Are you hungry? I brought back loads of thing from Honeydukes and somebody has to help me eat it all."

--

"Harry get up." Hermione pulled back his covers, "Oh my god." She threw his covers down.

"Do you like what you see?" Ron laughed smiling at Hermione.

"Oh I can't believe I just did that." Hermione shook her head.

"It's okay Mi, did you open your presents already?" Harry pulled her down to sit beside him.

"Yes. Molly sent me a jumper, see?" Hermione smiled proudly, "And I loved your present." She added in a whisper smiling at him.

"It looks good on you." Harry kissed her.

"Can you leave the mushy, gushy, lovey, dovey shit till I'm gone?" Ron begged.

"Language Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"Well excuse me but..." Ron started.

"No fighting, okay not on Christmas." Harry stopped them.

"Sorry." They both said hanging their heads.

"It's fine." Harry said, "Have you already opened your presents Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yes, mum sent me a jumper too." Ron pulled it on.

"Thanks for waiting." Harry rolled his eyes, he opened the customary Weasley package first and pulled his jumper on. Then he grabbed up a small square package and shook it.

"That's from me." Ron said proudly.

"Awesome." Harry smiled widely ripping it open.

"I was looking for your other one the other day and couldn't find it so I thought I'd get you a new one." Ron said trying to see Harry's reaction.

"Wow." Harry turned beet red looking down at his brand new broomstick servicing kit. 'THE BEST CARE FOR THE BEST, SHINIEST AND BIGGEST BROOM'

--

It always seemed to Harry that Christmas came and went so fast. There were still present scattered all over Harry and Ron's dormitory 5 days later. Tomorrow would be the first day of the new year and all Hermione could do was homework. She scolded Harry and Ron about the stat of their room, but Harry knew hers was just as messy, and that they hadn't even begun their holiday homework. Hermione had already finished all her homework except her Arithmacy, which she was pouring over now. Harry watched as Ron struggled with his Potions homework, grunting every now and then with displeasure. Hermione eventually gave up and snatched Ron's essay from him, reading over it at top speed. Every now and then Hermione would sigh and roll her eyes, crossing out words and putting on others. When she was done, Hermione threw back the essay, hitting Ron in the face, and continued to work on her Arithmacy. Harry stifled a laugh as her went back to his DADA homework. Defence Against the Dark Arts was Harry's favourite class. He was thrilled when Professor Lupin had returned to teach the Gryffindors. Finishing his essay, Harry tucked it into his bag and carefully walked over to Hermione. Harry began to blow in her ear as she tried to swat at him while still looking at her essay. Hermione giggled and turned to stare at him. "Stop it," she whispered, "I'm almost done."

"Fine," It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes and he went back to sit in his chair by the fire. 15 minutes later Hermione put down her quill, rolled up her parchment (but not before reading it over again) and put it into her bag. Harry watched as Hermione walked to her room to dump her stuff. Ron heaved a great sigh of relief, laid back in his chair and announced, "Done!"

Harry smiled as Ron went upstairs to drop off his books. Harry also picked up his bag and brought it upstairs. "Hey Ron," Harry called.

Ron turned around. "What's up?"

"Care to go practise some Quidditch?" Harry asked, continuing up the stairs.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She won't mind, she can knit some of her hats and scarves for the elves while she gasps and looks away every time she thinks that we're going to get hurt," Harry said grabbing his Firebolt.

"Okay, let's go," Ron said grabbing his Cleansweep and they headed out the door to the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch knitting some more hats and scarves for the elves (Harry still didn't have the heart to tell her that Dobby was taking them all). She looked up at them as they entered and frowned when she saw the brooms.

"It's so cold outside, you'll freeze," Hermione warned them.

"I guess you're not coming then?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm going to stay in front of the fire and wait for you to come back in five minutes," Hermione turned back to her knitting.

"Yeah right," Ron scoffed and they walked out the portrait hole. Hermione smiled to herself and began to count down. Sure enough, exactly 4 minutes and 59 seconds later, the boys can running through the portrait hole. Hermione could not help but laugh. The boys were covered from head to toe in snow and their hair was all over the place.

"I told you it was cold," Hermione said, making hot chocolates appear as the boys sat as close as they could to the fire.

"Don't ever suggest such a thing again," Ron whispered to Harry, "Cause Hermione is always right."

"Don't worry, I won't," Harry laughed, teeth chattering as the snow continued to fall outside onto the grounds. When Harry had warmed up and was not wet anymore, Hermione put down her knitting and came down to sit with him, cuddling as close as she could. As the light from the fire began to dim, Harry looked down at Hermione, asleep in his arms. Ron had gone to bed about two hours ago, determined not to interfere with, what he called, their lovey dovey time. A few minutes later Hermione had fallen asleep. Harry picked her up and carried her prefect room. Ginny had given him the password earlier that day so he let himself in quietly and placed her under the covers. Tucking her in, he glanced at the clock beside her bed. It read 12:01. The new year had begun and Harry's eyes were beginning to drupe. To tired to mount the stairs to his bed, Harry slid into the other side of Hermione's bed, making sure that he didn't wake her. Harry was beginning to fall to sleep when he felt Hermione's arm slip over his waist. Finally content Harry fell asleep, hoping that Hermione wouldn't be mad when she awoke.

--


	6. January

A/N Sorry that it took so long to post the last chapter. dannyismysexyhoney and I had written about 15 pages and then we forgot that we had forgotten about Christmas. I know crazy isn't it? Well back to the story. Not too much is going on in this month but Ron does something CRAZY! Lol, well maybe not too crazy. Enjoy!  
A/N 

**January**

"Doesn't it seem odd to you?" Seamus asked as Harry and Hermione walked off for some alone time.

"No." Ron shrugged but you could see he was holding something back.

"I mean it's been just you three forever now but," Seamus started, "Now it's Harry and Hermione…and Ron."

"Seamus leave it okay?" Ron pleaded.

"So it does bug you…" Seamus smirked.

"Oi Lavender!" Ron called going over to her.

"Hi." She sad shyly almost looking pleased to see him (he had gotten quite sexy).

'You want to do something tomorrow?" Ron asked, "In Hogsmeade."

"Like a date?" Lavender asked.

"Ya like a date." Ron agreed.

"Sure." Lavender smiled rushing away to Pavarti…all that could be heard was their squeals of excitement and he knew everyone would know by the morning.

"See you in the morning then!" Ron called walking back to Seamus.

"Wow." Seamus nodded appreciatively.

"I'm not alone." Ron shrugged indifferently going up to the boys room.

"Ronald Weasley is officially on the rebound." Ginny announced to the whole common room before leaving to meet Draco. The sounds of the Gryffindors laughter filled her ears as she walked away. Her and Draco were meeting by the lake, he wanted to show her something.

"Hello Ferret." Ginny said reaching the entrance hall.

"Red, let's go." Draco smiled she was early and had caught up to him by the door instead of their arranged meeting place he had been hoping for that.

"What did you want to show me?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see." Draco led her by the arm to the lake.

"Oh Draco…" Ginny sighed.

--

The night sky was an inky black and the stars were like gleaming fairies. Ginny stared up and wondered what was going to happen. Draco muttered an incantation and something can flying toward them. Ginny watched as a broom flew into Draco's hand. "Draco, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see," Draco grinned. He lifted Ginny gracefully onto the hovering broom and got on himself.

"Are we leaving the grounds? Oh Draco we can't! We'll get in so much trouble," Ginny said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I talked to Dumbledore," Draco told her and felt her body stiffen, "I asked him not to tell anybody and he agreed. Plus Harry and Hermione are covering for you."

"You really have this all figured out don't you?" Ginny smiled.

"Well we better get going or we'll be late," Draco kicked off the ground and they sped into the night.

"Can't you give me a tiny hint?" Ginny yelled over the whirling wind.

"No way," Draco laughed and sped up the broom. After 15 minutes of flying, Draco landed the broom in front of a fancy café. Ginny stared wide-eyed at the tiny building glittering with lights.

"Draco," Ginny whispered taking his hand, "I can't go in there. I don't have anything to wear."

"I already thought of that. See that little store?" Draco asked pointing to another small shop with a window full of dresses, "Knock on the door three times, pause, and then knock three times again. A woman will answer the door and let you in to choose a dress and change. Meet back here in half an hour."

Ginny smiled up at Draco, squeezed his hand and walked over to the door. Ginny knocked three times, paused and knocked three times again. A woman, about the age of 40 answered the door. Her hair was a golden blond with wisps of grey. Her face was pale in the moonlight but lined with knowledge. Grabbing Ginny's hand with her own pale, worn one, the woman pulled her into the shop. Not speaking a word, the woman pulled out her wand and began making sweeping motions. Fabric can flying from every direction and wrapped around Ginny's body. They would stay for a moment but the woman would shake her head and they would fly back to their shelves. Suddenly the woman ran to the back of the room, opened a closet and pulled out what looked like a dress. Ginny craned her neck to try and see around the woman. The woman turned around quickly and walked towards her. "Try this on in there," the woman said quickly pointing to a dressing room. Ginny took the dress and opened the door. Changing as quickly as she could, Ginny stepped out a few moments later and stepped in front of the mirror. Ginny gasped at the beauty of it. The dress was a Flower Child Green, strapless with tiny yellow flowers encircling the bottom and all over the top. The woman brought out a matching shawl and purse. The woman flicked her wand and green shoes appeared on Ginny's bare feet. (A/N To see the dress visit http/ Ginny looked outside and noticed that it had started to snow. Apparently the woman had noticed that too. Muttering a spell, the woman once again flicked her wand at Ginny. Ginny suddenly felt as though she had stepped into a hot bath. Warmth trickled over ever bit of her body. The woman grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. "You can keep the dress. Someone has paid for a dress and that one suits you. Come back to retrieve you're other clothes," and with that Ginny was pushed out the door. Puzzled beyond belief, Ginny saw Draco standing outside the café. Running over as fast as she could, Ginny noticed that none of the snow came close to her and that, even though the temperature was in the negative 20s. Draco looked amazed, took her hand and lead her into the café. Ginny finally realised that this was going to be the best night of her life.

--

"I wonder how Ginny and Draco are doing." Hermione said thoughtfully as Harry and herself lay on a couch in the Room of Requirements.

"They're fine, I'm sure she's enjoying herself." Harry said playing with Hermione's hair lovingly.

"Ow." Hermione swatted his hand away as he pulled on a strand.

"Sorry." Harry apologized smiling slightly, she was so cute.

"Mmm." Hermione rolled over yawning and burying her head in his chest.

"You tired?" Harry asked rubbing her back.

"Mmm Hmm." Hermione nodded.

"You want to go back to the tower?" Harry asked.

"Ginny gets to stay up late with Draco…why don't you want to stay up late with me?" Hermione pouted.

"I thought you were tired?" Harry asked.

"I am." Hermione agreed, "But I don't want to leave."

"Fine, try and sleep, though." Harry ordered.

"'Night." Hermione yawned kissing him lightly.

"Goodnight." Harry kissed her back and soon all thoughts of sleep were forgotten. Back at the café Draco and Ginny were just enjoying a dessert of cappuccinos and biscotti after their wonderful dinner. A three course meal that was served piece by piece and only when they were done the course they were eating was the next one served. The service was quite incredible and the café was gorgeous.

"I suppose we have to go back sometime." Ginny sighed taking a sip of her drink.

"Not quite yet, there's something else." Draco smiled, "But you need to get changed back into your other clothes first so we can go."

"Oh Draco this is too much." Ginny said looking at him happily.

"Not for you it isn't now go, Red and hurry." Draco smiled teasingly.

"Yes, sir." Ginny saluted.

--

"What time did you get back last night?" Hermione asked a sleepy Ginny the next morning at breakfast.

"I don't know," Ginny mumbled, "Around 3am. But I'm just guessing."

"Cool. What did you do?" Hermione asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Will you let me wake up first?" Ginny poured herself a huge cup of coffee.

Hermione laughed and went back to reading the morning paper. Half an hour and four cups of coffee later, Ginny told Hermione every detail and showed her the dress that she wore. "It's so beautiful Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, "The seventh years are having a graduation ball this year. When he asks you to go with him, you should wear that."

"Oh I'm really hoping he'll ask me," Ginny blushed.

"Well why wouldn't he?" Hermione questioned.

"Well what do you think his parents and my parents would think if we showed up together," Ginny explained, "I know for sure his parents would murder him on the spot. I'm foul to his parents. Mione, you've met them and you know what they're like."

Tears were running down her face. "Do you think he and I will last? Honestly," Ginny was crying harder now.

Hermione pulled her best friend into a hug. "If he loves you he won't care where you came from. I mean he seems to be accepting me, slowly, but he doesn't call me a Mudblood any more. Gin, I think that he really loves you."

"Really?" Ginny wiped her eyes, "Oh I was being silly. The end of the year is so far away. I should be thinking about now."

"If this really means something to you, then you should talk to him Ginny. Don't roll your eyes at me, it's true you should," Hermione flung an arm around her, "Now, I'll tell you what I did last night…"

--

"Wait stop..." Ginny pushed Draco away as he went to kiss her again.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing. Never mind. Forget it." Ginny kissed him again.

"Ginny, stop. What's wrong?" Draco repeated holding her shoulders tightly so she couldn't kiss him again.

"It's just..." Ginny started.

"Yes?" Draco urged.

"I know my parents aren't going to like this and I'm sure yours won't either so...what if we don't last?" Ginny asked hurriedly avoiding his gaze.

"Oh Ginny, listen I don't give a damn what my parents want or think, if I did I'd probably be a death eater by now so I won't let what they say break us up...not now and not later. I know your parents are important to you and I'm hoping that together we can show them that I'm not all that bad." Draco told her sitting down against the tree they were standing near pulling her down with him.

"Draco how do you..." Ginny started but he interrupted her.

"Always know what you need to hear? Because I'm a guy and that's what we do. Besides I was having the exact same worries last night when I was thinking about asking you to the dance at the end of the year." Draco explained.

"That's exactly how I got thinking about this. Hermione said I should wear the dress from last night if you asked me to go and I said I didn't know if you'd ask me and I've been freaking out ever since." Ginny confessed.

"Well let's solve that problem right now. Ginny?" Draco started.

"Yes?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Will you go to the graduation dance with me?" Draco finished smiling at her.

Ginny kissed him and assuming that was a yes he kissed her back all worries and troubles were forgotten.

--

Hermione packed up her things for potions and shoved her books in her bag. Draco stayed behind to talk to Snape. Telling Harry and Ron that she would see them in class, Hermione waited outside the door for Draco to come out. The dungeon door flew open five minutes later and Draco came out. "Hi," Hermione greeted, "Don't worry there's nobody here but me."

"What's up?" Draco asked relaxing.

"I assume that Ginny talked to you," Hermione said eyeing him.

"Yes and we sorted everything out. I'm not just going to drop her Hermione. I love her," Draco answered. Hermione could see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying.

"When are you going to tell Ron?" Hermione continued to question.

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I'm really not sure. Ginny and I haven't talked about that yet. You know how angry Ron can get."

Hermione laughed. "Okay. I'll see you later Draco. Gotta get to class."

Hermione ran to History of Magic and slipped in unnoticed between Ron and Harry. "Where were you?" Ron asked, "I had to take notes for five whole minutes. Now that you're here I can relax."

Ron shoved his quill and parchment into his bag and kicked up his feet. Hermione rolled her eyes and took out parchment and quill. "So...where were you?" Harry whispered.

Hermione eyed Ron who was staring across the room at Lavender and Pavarti. Hermione turned back to Harry. Keeping her voice low so Ron wouldn't hear her, Hermione told Harry word for word what was said. When Hermione was finished Harry said, "Draco is right you know. Ron can get pretty angry. Remember when he first found out we were going out. Now imagine that times two."

Hermione thought about it. Smiling she answered, "Then we have to keep Draco as far away from Ron when he finds out."

"Ginny too," Harry chuckled, "Ron might lock her in his room so that he can keep an eye on her."

Hermione giggled and went back to taking notes, hoping that Ron would find out the right way.

--

"Ron you went out with Lavender?" Harry asked up in the dormitories that night.

"What are you jealous or something?" Ron asked angry all of the sudden.

"No I was just wondering. I thought maybe it was a rumor." Harry explained himself.

"Well it's not." Ron asked.

"Well maybe the four of us can go to the next Hogsmeade trip." Harry said, "You've got Lavender and I've got Hermione."

"No! Stay out. This is mine. Not ours for once it isn't the trio it's you and Hermione and me and Lavender. Back off." Ron yelled.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were so touchy." Harry laughed quietly to himself before going to sit down next to Hermione in the common room.

"Well it's true." Harry told her.

"Oh my god." Hermione laughed, "He's on the rebound from a relationship that never existed it's a new level of pathetic-ness." Hermione smiled at Harry.

--

"I've got to tell him." Ginny said, "I'm dying here, I can't keep this from him."

"You've done well so far, I don't think it's the best idea right now." Hermione told her.

"But Mione it's killing me." Ginny whispered dejectedly sitting down against the wall.

"Gin...he just went out with Lavender Brown he's obviously not very sane right now so maybe it's not a good time." Hermione explained.

"It's not like I killed someone...I'm just dating..." Ginny started.

"His worst enemy, the guy who's made his life miserable for the past 7 years and a slytherin. But no I agree he won't overreact." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Touché but Hermione you're so not helping." Ginny whined.

"Sorry Gin." Hermione put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"That's alright." Ginny looked down at the ground sadly.

"Maybe you could tell him." Hermione said quietly.

"I don't know maybe your right." Ginny said in a small voice.

"Wait a bit maybe." Hermione suggested.

"But for now there's no way he can find out. Ron must not know." Ginny said firmly.

"Know what?" Ron asked coming up to them.

"Umm." Ginny froze looking up at her older brother. Suddenly realizing that his 6'2" frame would tower over Draco's smaller 5'7" height.

"Ron..." Hermione started.

"What it can't be that bad? It's not like your dying or dating Malfoy is it?" Ron asked laughing.

Ginny choked. He had hit it right on the nose and that couldn't be good.

"No way..." Ron said looking between the two.

"Ron please." Hermione said.

"I'll kick his ass!" Ron yelled angrily running off.

--

"Oh my God…oh my God…oh my God…" Ginny hyperventilated.

Hermione patted Ginny's back as she rocked back and forth on a chair facing the Gryffindor fire. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and fall down her face. "What is he going to do to him?" Ginny sobbed.

"I don't know. Harry went after him and if you let me go I'll go and help him," Hermione said staring down at where Ginny held onto her wrist.

"Oh…ok," Ginny stuttered, letting go of Hermione's wrist.

Hermione ran out of the common room and went to search for the boys. Hermione suspected that they would be down by the dungeons as that was where the Slytherin house was. Her feet thumped against the hard stone of the dungeon path as she made her way down. Suddenly she heard voices, but mostly she heard Ron's. "What did you do to her! WHAT!" Ron's voice echoed off the chamber walls.

Hermione ran harder then ever. When she turned the last corner she saw that Draco was pushed up against the wall by Ron, his feet dangling a few inches off the floor. Harry was trying to tug Ron's arms away from Draco, but had no success so far. "RONALD WEASLEY! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione's hair seemed to stand on end with anger. Ron immediately dropped Draco, who grasped his throat massaging it roughly. Ron's eyes, which had been full of fear, where now showing anger.

"What are you going to do? Defend him? After all the things he's done to you? To Harry? TO ME?" Ron yelled angrily.

"Oh you wait, you just wait!" Hermione snapped her head toward Harry, who was now helping Draco up. He also looked scared at what was coming. "Go get Ginny."

Harry immediately got up and ran toward the Gryffindor tower. Ron got even more angry after what Hermione had said. "Why is he going to get her? What is she going to do? She's my little sister!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

"In case you haven't noticed Ron, your sister has grown up. She can handle her own problems without you hovering over her!" Hermione yelled back. On the floor, Draco was frozen with fear of the conversation. Suddenly Hermione heard people approaching. She turned around to find Ginny and Harry. Ginny's face was no longer covered in tears. Her eyes flashed angrily at Ron as she ran over to Draco and kissed him. Ron stood frozen for a second before walking over to Ginny.

"Don't you dare do anything to him or me ever again!" Ginny yelled pulling out her wand, "Just because you're my brother doesn't mean that I can't hex you for hurting my boyfriend."

Ron backed away and began to walk out. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. "Mom will be hearing about this," he hissed and walked away.

Ginny's eyes filled with fear but she quickly turned away so nobody could see. She then helped Draco up and escorted him to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Hermione walked up to Gryffindor Tower, luckily not encountering Ron. When they reached the common room, Hermione burst into tears. She buried her face in Harry's chest as he picked her up and brought her to the couch. They sat there and watched the fire, Hermione eventually calming down. Hopefully Ron had calmed down too and would not send an owl to Mrs. Weasley. Tomorrow they would find out.


End file.
